DOGPILE!
by Synchronize
Summary: Oh come on, it was bound to happen. you saw my other work didn't you? Really, tell me you didn't see this coming....


**And suddenly there is another plot bunny in my midst. I am asking you viewers to watch for it because it got out of its cage recently. Frankly I have about….. oh 7 plot bunnies and (including this one) six stories, no wait make that 8 plot bunnies.**

**And I wrote this when I should have been updating To Wander, or You can make me Smile. Yeah, I'm horrible at updating what I *need* to update both of those soon.... **

**Which reminds me, I have a poll that people can take part in, you know, like, go there. Help me out please?  
**

**x2star49+z11=9  
**

Zoro stretched lazily about the deck, his regular resting spot on cool summer-y days like this one. He placed himself next to the mast, his swords placed on the small space between himself and the object that held their flag, which was casting his half of the deck in shadow. Yes it was a peaceful sunny day, and after the events of Thriller Bark it was nice to see the sun again. His wounds had finally healed as well so he could resume training, actually he would have been training whether Chopper had allowed it or not.

Brooke was playing a melody in the distance, probably next to Nami and Robin since they were in their bathing suites. Crap-cook was in the kitchen and mixing the girls some drinks probably. Last time he checked, Luffy was sitting upon the figure head of the Thousand Sunny and Usopp was tinkering with a new invention of his, or was he drawing?

Zoro yawned a little and used his arms as pillows, like he always did, and re-adjusted himself on the grass. He opened one eye to watch the clouds slowly roll by and slowly he was falling under their trance and lulled deeper into sleep. His body relaxed and he fell into the realm of half consciousness.

Unbeknownst to Zoro, and the rest of the crew, Luffy sat atop the lion figure head and was becoming bored. No, scratch that, he was going insane from boredom. He tried to find something in the vast, endless, blue that surrounded him. Not a speck on the horizon, not an island in sight, and Luffy was beginning to fidget on the spot. He was itching to do something, anything! But every time he wanted to do something the others were always busy, well, almost always.

Luffy craned his neck to look behind himself, looking like an owl in the act, and saw his crew relaxing about the deck. Brooke was playing his sweet little melody for Nami and Robin as he *inspected* their swimsuits. Sanji had just come out of the kitchen-maybe he would sneak in there- oh and he just spotted Brooke staring indecently at his navigator and archeologist. Sanji was about to give Brooke a good swing to the head when Brooke finally sensed danger and ducked, then, trying to save is hide (Brooke: Which I have none of! :D) he looked away over the railing beside him.

Usopp was busying himself with some sketches and drawings, it looked like he was drawing a picture of Kaya from memory. Luffy smiled down at Usopp and turned on his seat so as to stop craning his neck. He then noticed Zoro, lying lazily under the mast, and a sudden idea sprouted in his head. He smiled, unnoticed by his crewmates, very mischievously and, very ungracefully, he stalked over to Zoro. Usopp noticed the strange walking pattern that Luffy was attempting when Luffy was about twenty feet from Zoro. He was about to ask Luffy what the hell e was doing when Luffy suddenly cried out:

"DOG PILE ON ZORO!" And thus proceeded to pounce upon said swordsman. Zoro, who had vaguely heard Luffy yell in his half conscious state of mind, was awakened by the weight of said rubber man now sprawled over his chest.

"WHAT THE HEL-?" Zoro tried to curse but Luffy interrupted him.

"CAPTAIN'S ORDER'S! EVERYONE NEEDS TO DOG PILE ON ZORO!" Luffy yelled again. Nami was staring at him, looked at Robin who nodded, and sighed exasperatedly but then her grimace was replaced by a wicked grin as she and Robin jumped from their seats over to Luffy and Zoro. Sanji had called down to Chopper and Franky for them to follow the orders and raced after Nami and Robin, also wearing a rather evil grin upon his face as well. Brooke merely laughed and sauntered his way over after the others.

Franky and Chopper burst through the galley doors, Franky yelled something about Supa-fun-idea-captain, and they pelted towards Luffy and Zoro. Nami reached them first and jumped on the pair of them, her chest against Zoro's legs, sufficiently pinning him to the ground. Sanji had beaten Robin and flung himself upon the poor marimo and landed on Luffy, with his face to Nami's back. Robin slowed to a stop right over Zoro's head, his face was red because he was trying to breath and curse at them all at the same time. She chuckled and waited for Chopper and Franky to join in the pile.

Franky jumped unceremoniously down upon Sanji's back, knocking the wind out of him, Luffy and Zoro, Nami was spared the pain but Franky sprawled over Sanji and her as well. Chopper, the cute little reindeer that he was, had to clamber over Luffy's head and Sanji's legs to get on top of Franky, but only after he had stopped fussing over Zoro's red face. Robin climbed up with Chopper and sat on the lower part of Franky's back and settled Chopper in her lap. Brooke finally made it to his destination and sat next to Robin, sitting on Franky's legs.

"Come on Usopp!" Luffy yelled breathlessly over to him. Usopp grinned and set his drawing utensils down and ran over to them, itching himself up on Franky's upper back and laughing with the others as they tortured poor Zoro.

The summer wind blew around them, Zoro's face now turned purple under all of their combined weight, and the sun shone brightly, though it could not penetrate the sails and the mast, which shadowed Zoro's half of the deck.

**What part of 1+1=10 do you not understand?**

**Yes, well, enough of my random dribbles and uselessness. This was a fun piece to compose. It took about twenty minutes too. Dang, if I can write that much in twenty minutes why am I not updating weekly?**

**Oh yea, about that plot bunny from before. I seriously need someone to look for that thing. I'm not kidding it got out of it's cage and it's one of the nicer ones. I really hope it hasn't met the plot bunny and plot weasel duo yet, if it does, I fear the consequences. **

**Luv ya people**

**Blu  
**


End file.
